March 22
Events * 238 – Gordian I and his son Gordian II are proclaimed Roman emperors. * 871 – Æthelred of Wessex is defeated by a Danish invasion army at the Battle of Marton. *1508 – Ferdinand II of Aragon commissions Amerigo Vespucci chief navigator of the Spanish Empire. *1621 – The Pilgrims of Plymouth Colony sign a peace treaty with Massasoit of the Wampanoags. *1622 – Jamestown massacre: Algonquians kill 347 English settlers around Jamestown, Virginia, a third of the colony's population, during the Second Anglo-Powhatan War. *1630 – The Massachusetts Bay Colony outlaws the possession of cards, dice, and gaming tables. *1638 – Anne Hutchinson is expelled from Massachusetts Bay Colony for religious dissent. *1713 – The Tuscarora War comes to an end with the fall of Fort Neoheroka, effectively opening up the interior of North Carolina to European colonization. *1739 – Nader Shah occupies Delhi in India and sacks the city, stealing the jewels of the Peacock Throne. *1765 – The British Parliament passes the Stamp Act that introduces a tax to be levied directly on its American colonies. *1784 – The Emerald Buddha is moved with great ceremony to its current location in Wat Phra Kaew, Thailand. *1829 – In the London Protocol, the three protecting powers (United Kingdom, France and Russia) establish the borders of Greece. *1849 – The Austrians defeat the Piedmontese at the Battle of Novara. *1871 – In North Carolina, William Woods Holden becomes the first governor of a U.S. state to be removed from office by impeachment. *1872 – Illinois becomes the first state to require gender equality in employment. *1873 – The Spanish National Assembly abolishes slavery in Puerto Rico. *1894 – The first playoff game for the Stanley Cup starts. *1906 – The first England vs France rugby union match is played at Parc des Princes in Paris *1912– The State of Bihar, India was carved out of the State of Bengal. *1916 – The last Emperor of China, Yuan Shikai, abdicates the throne and the Republic of China is restored. *1920 – Azeri and Turkish army soldiers with participation of Kurdish gangs attacked the Armenian inhabitants of Shushi (Nagorno Karabakh). *1939 – World War II: Germany takes Memel from Lithuania. *1942 – World War II: In the Mediterranean Sea, the Royal Navy confronts Italy's Regia Marina in the Second Battle of Sirte. *1943 – World War II: the entire village of Khatyn (in what is the present-day Republic of Belarus) is burnt alive by Schutzmannschaft Battalion 118. *1945 – The Arab League is founded when a charter is adopted in Cairo, Egypt. *1960 – Arthur Leonard Schawlow and Charles Hard Townes receive the first patent for a laser *1972 – The United States Congress sends the Equal Rights Amendment to the states for ratification. * 1972 – In Eisenstadt v. Baird, the United States Supreme Court decides that unmarried persons have the right to possess contraceptives. *1975 – A fire at the Browns Ferry Nuclear Power Plant in Decatur, Alabama causes a dangerous reduction in cooling water levels. *1978 – Karl Wallenda of The Flying Wallendas dies after falling off a tight-rope between two hotels in San Juan, Puerto Rico. *1982 – NASA's [[Space Shuttle Columbia|Space Shuttle Columbia]] is launched from the Kennedy Space Center on its third mission, STS-3. *1992 – USAir Flight 405 crashes shortly after takeoff from New York City's LaGuardia Airport, leading to a number of studies into the effect that ice has on aircraft. * 1992 – Fall of communism in Albania: The Democratic Party of Albania wins a decisive majority in the parliamentary election. *1993 – The Intel Corporation ships the first Pentium chips (80586), featuring a 60 MHz clock speed, 100+ MIPS, and a 64 bit data path. *1995 – Cosmonaut Valeri Polyakov returns to earth after setting a record of 438 days in space. *1997 – Tara Lipinski, aged 14 years and 9 months, becomes the youngest women's World Figure Skating Champion. *2004 – Ahmed Yassin, co-founder and leader of the Palestinian Sunni Islamist group Hamas, two bodyguards, and nine civilian bystanders are killed in the Gaza Strip when hit by Israeli Air Force Hellfire missiles. *2006 – Three Christian Peacemaker Team (CPT) hostages are freed by British forces in Baghdad after 118 days of captivity and the murder of their colleague from the U.S., Tom Fox. *2013 – At least 37 people are killed and 200 are injured after a fire destroys a camp containing Burmese refugees near Ban Mae, Thailand. *2016 – Three suicide bombers kill 32 people and injure 316 in the 2016 Brussels bombings at the airport and at the Maelbeek/Maalbeek metro station. * 2017 – A terrorist attack in London near the Houses of Parliament leaves four people dead and at least 20 injured. Births * 841 – Bernard Plantapilosa, French son of Bernard of Septimania (d. 885) * 875 – William I, Duke of Aquitaine (d. 918) *1212 – Emperor Go-Horikawa of Japan (d. 1235) *1366 – Thomas de Mowbray, 1st Duke of Norfolk, English politician, Earl Marshal of the United Kingdom (d. 1399) *1394 – Ulugh Beg, Persian astronomer and mathematician (d. 1449) *1459 – Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor (d. 1519) *1490 – Francesco Maria I della Rovere, Duke of Urbino, Italian noble (d. 1538) *1499 – Johann Carion, German astrologer and chronicler (d. 1537) *1503 – Antonio Francesco Grazzini, Italian author and educator (d. 1583) *1517 – Gioseffo Zarlino, Italian composer (d. 1590) *1519 – Catherine Brandon, Duchess of Suffolk, English noblewoman (d. 1580) *1582 – John Williams, Archbishop of York (d. 1650) *1599 – Anthony van Dyck, Flemish-English painter and etcher (d. 1641) *1609 – John II Casimir Vasa, Polish king (d. 1672) *1615 – Katherine Jones, Viscountess Ranelagh, British scientist (d. 1691) *1663 – August Hermann Francke, German clergyman, philanthropist, and scholar (d. 1727) *1684 – William Pulteney, 1st Earl of Bath, English politician, Secretary at War (d. 1764) *1712 – Edward Moore, English poet and playwright (d. 1757) *1720 – Nicolas-Henri Jardin, French architect, designed the Yellow Palace and Bernstorff Palace (d. 1799) *1723 – Charles Carroll, American lawyer and politician (d. 1783) *1728 – Anton Raphael Mengs, German painter and theorist (d. 1779) *1785 – Adam Sedgwick, English scientist (d. 1873) *1797 – William I, German Emperor (d. 1888) *1808 – David Swinson Maynard, American physician and lawyer (d. 1873) *1812 – Stephen Pearl Andrews, American author and activist (d. 1886) *1814 – Thomas Crawford, American sculptor, designed the Statue of Freedom (d. 1857) *1817 – Braxton Bragg, American general (d. 1876) *1818 – John Ainsworth Horrocks, English-Australian explorer, founded Penwortham (d. 1846) *1822 – Ahmed Cevdet Pasha, Ottoman sociologist, historian, scholar, statesman and jurist (d. 1895) *1842 – Mykola Lysenko, Ukrainian pianist, composer, and conductor (d. 1912) *1846 – Randolph Caldecott, English illustrator and painter (d. 1886) * 1846 – James Timberlake, American lieutenant, police officer, and farmer (d. 1891) *1852 – Otakar Ševčík, Czech violinist and educator (d. 1934) * 1852 – Hector Sévin, French cardinal (d. 1916) *1855 – Dorothy Tennant, British painter (d. 1926) *1857 – Paul Doumer, French mathematician, journalist, and politician, 14th President of France (d. 1932) *1866 – Jack Boyle, American baseball player and umpire (d. 1913) *1868 – Robert Andrews Millikan, American colonel and physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1953) *1869 – Tom McInnes, Scottish-English footballer (d. 1939) *1873 – Ernest Lawson, Canadian-American painter (d. 1939) *1880 – Ernest C. Quigley, Canadian-American football player and coach (d. 1960) *1884 – Arthur H. Vandenberg, American journalist and politician (d. 1951) * 1884 – Lyda Borelli, Italian actress (d. 1959) *1885 – Aryeh Levin, Polish-Lithuanian rabbi and educator (d. 1969) *1886 – August Rei, Estonian lawyer and politician, Head of State of Estonia (d. 1963) *1887 – Chico Marx, American actor (d. 1961) *1890 – George Clark, American racing driver (d. 1978) *1892 – Charlie Poole, American country banjo player (d. 1931) * 1892 – Johannes Semper, Estonian poet and scholar (d. 1970) *1896 – He Long, Chinese general and politician, 1st Vice Premier of the People's Republic of China (d. 1969) * 1896 – Joseph Schildkraut, Austrian-American actor (d. 1964) *1899 – Ruth Page, American ballerina and choreographer (d. 1991) *1901 – Greta Kempton, Austrian-American painter (d. 1991) *1902 – Johannes Brinkman, Dutch architect, designed the Van Nelle Factory (d. 1949) * 1902 – Madeleine Milhaud, French actress and composer (d. 2008) *1903 – Bill Holman, American cartoonist (d. 1987) *1907 – James M. Gavin, American general and diplomat, United States Ambassador to France (d. 1990) *1908 – Jack Crawford, Australian tennis player (d. 1991) * 1908 – Louis L'Amour, American novelist and short story writer (d. 1988) *1909 – Gabrielle Roy, Canadian author and educator (d. 1983) *1910 – Nicholas Monsarrat, English sailor and author (d. 1979) *1912 – Wilfrid Brambell, Irish actor and performer (d. 1985) *1912 – Karl Malden, American actor (d. 2009) * 1912 – Agnes Martin, Canadian-American painter and educator (d. 2004) * 1912 – Leslie Johnson, English race car driver (d. 1959) *1913 – Tom McCall, American journalist and politician, 30th Governor of Oregon (d. 1983) * 1913 – Lew Wasserman, American businessman and talent agent (d. 2002) *1914 – John Stanley, American author and illustrator (d. 1993) * 1914 – Donald Stokes, Baron Stokes, English businessman (d. 2008) *1917 – Virginia Grey, American actress (d. 2004) * 1917 – Irving Kaplansky, Canadian-American mathematician and academic (d. 2006) * 1917 – Paul Rogers, English actor (d. 2013) *1918 – Cheddi Jagan, Guyanese politician, 4th President of Guyana (d. 1997) *1919 – Bernard Krigstein, American illustrator (d. 1990) *1920 – James Brown, American actor and singer (d. 1992) * 1920 – Werner Klemperer, German-American actor (d. 2000) * 1920 – Lloyd MacPhail, Canadian businessman and politician, 23rd Lieutenant Governor of Prince Edward Island (d. 1995) * 1920 – Fanny Waterman, English pianist and educator, founded the Leeds International Pianoforte Competition *1921 – Nino Manfredi, Italian actor, director, and screenwriter (d. 2004) *1922 – John J. Gilligan, American lieutenant and politician, 62nd Governor of Ohio (d. 2013) * 1922 – Stewart Stern, American screenwriter (d. 2015) *1923 – Marcel Marceau, French mime and actor (d. 2007) *1924 – Al Neuharth, American journalist and author, founded ''USA Today (d. 2013) * 1924 – Yevgeny Ostashev, the test pilot of rocket, participant in the launch of the first artificial Earth satellite, Lenin prize winner, Candidate of Technical Sciences (d. 1960) * 1924 – Bill Roost, English footballer (d. 2013) * 1924 – Osman F. Seden, Turkish director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1998) * 1924 – Bill Wendell, American television announcer (d. 1999) *1927 – Marty Blake, American basketball player and manager (d. 2013) *1927 – Nicolas Tikhomiroff, Russian photographer (d. 2016) *1928 – Carrie Donovan, American journalist (d. 2001) * 1928 – E. D. Hirsch, American author, critic, and academic * 1928 – Ed Macauley, American basketball player, coach, and priest (d. 2011) *1929 – Yayoi Kusama, Japanese artist * 1929 – P. Ramlee, Malaysian actor, director, singer, songwriter, composer, and producer. (d. 1973) *1930 – Derek Bok, American lawyer and academic * 1930 – Pat Robertson, American minister and broadcaster, founded the Christian Broadcasting Network * 1930 – Stephen Sondheim, American composer and songwriter *1931 – Burton Richter, American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate * 1931 – William Shatner, Canadian actor * 1931 – Leslie Thomas, Welsh journalist and author (d. 2014) *1932 – Els Borst, Dutch physician and politician, Deputy Prime Minister of the Netherlands (d. 2014) * 1932 – Larry Evans, American chess player and journalist (d. 2010) *1933 – Abolhassan Banisadr, Iranian economist and politician, 1st President of Iran *1934 – May Britt, Swedish actress * 1934 – Sheila Cameron, English lawyer and judge * 1934 – Orrin Hatch, American lawyer and politician *1935 – Frank Pulli, American baseball player and umpire (d. 2013) * 1935 – M. Emmet Walsh, American actor *1936 – Ron Carey, American trade union leader (d. 2008) * 1936 – Roger Whittaker, Kenyan-English singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1936 – Erol Büyükburç, Turkish singer-songwriter, pop music composer, and actor (d. 2015) *1937 – Angelo Badalamenti, American pianist and composer * 1937 – Armin Hary, German sprinter * 1937 – Jon Hassell, American trumpet player and composer *1938 – Rein Etruk, Estonian chess player (d. 2012) *1940 – Dave Keon, Canadian ice hockey player * 1940 – Haing S. Ngor, Cambodian-American physician and author (d. 1996) *1941 – Billy Collins, American poet * 1941 – Jeremy Clyde, English singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1941 – Bruno Ganz, Swiss actor * 1941 – Cassam Uteem, Mauritian politician, 2nd President of Mauritius *1942 – Jorge Ben Jor, Brazilian singer-songwriter * 1942 – Dick Pound, Canadian lawyer and academic *1943 – George Benson, American singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1943 – Nazem Ganjapour, Iranian footballer and manager (d. 2013) * 1943 – Keith Relf, English singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (d. 1976) *1945 – Eric Roth, American screenwriter and producer * 1945 – Peter Williams, English physicist and academic *1946 – Don Chaney, American basketball player and coach * 1946 – Richard Faulkner, Baron Faulkner of Worcester, English journalist and politician * 1946 – Rivka Golani, Israeli viola player and composer * 1946 – Rudy Rucker, American mathematician, computer scientist, and author * 1946 – Harry Vanda, Dutch-Australian singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer *1947 – George Ferguson, English architect and politician, 1st Mayor of Bristol * 1947 – James Patterson, American author and producer * 1947 – Maarten van Gent, Dutch basketball player and coach *1948 – Wolf Blitzer, American journalist * 1948 – Andrew Lloyd Webber, English director and composer *1949 – Fanny Ardant, French actress, director, and screenwriter * 1949 – Brian Hanrahan, English journalist (d. 2010) *1952 – Des Browne, Scottish lawyer and politician, Secretary of State for Scotland * 1952 – Bob Costas, American talk show host and sportscaster *1955 – Lena Olin, Swedish actress * 1955 – Pete Sessions, American politician * 1955 – Valdis Zatlers, Latvian physician and politician, 7th President of Latvia *1957 – Jürgen Bucher, German footballer * 1957 – Stephanie Mills, American actress and singer *1959 – Matthew Modine, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter *1960 – Tarmo Laht, Estonian architect * 1960 – Lauri Vahtre, Estonian historian and politician *1963 – Deborah Bull, English ballerina * 1963 – Susan Ann Sulley, English pop singer (The Human League) *1964 – David Gillespie, Australian rugby league player *1966 – Pia Cayetano, Filipino lawyer and politician * 1966 – Todd Ewen, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (d. 2015) * 1966 – Artis Pabriks, Latvian academic and politician, 11th Minister for Defence of Latvia * 1966 – António Pinto, Portuguese runner * 1966 – Brian Shaw, American basketball player and coach *1967 – Mario Cipollini, Italian cyclist * 1967 – Bernie Gallacher, Scottish-English footballer (d. 2011) *1970 – Andreas Johnson, Swedish singer-songwriter * 1970 – Leontien van Moorsel, Dutch cyclist * 1970 – Hwang Young-cho, South Korean runner *1971 – Keegan-Michael Key, American actor, comedian, and writer *1972 – Shawn Bradley, German-American basketball player, coach, and actor * 1972 – Cory Lidle, American baseball player (d. 2006) * 1972 – Elvis Stojko, Canadian figure skater and sportscaster *1973 – Beverley Knight, English singer-songwriter and producer * 1973 – Joe Nedney, American football player and coach * 1973 – Christopher Wheeldon, English dancer and choreographer *1974 – Marcus Camby, American basketball player * 1974 – Philippe Clement, Belgian footballer *1975 – Cole Hauser, American actor and producer * 1975 – Jiří Novák, Czech-Monegasque tennis player *1976 – Teun de Nooijer, Dutch field hockey player * 1976 – Kathryn Jean Lopez, American journalist * 1976 – Asako Toki, Japanese singer-songwriter * 1976 – Kellie Shanygne Williams, American actress * 1976 – Reese Witherspoon, American actress and producer *1977 – Joey Porter, American football player and coach * 1977 – Tom Poti, American ice hockey player *1979 – Aaron North, American guitarist * 1979 – Juan Uribe, Dominican baseball player *1981 – Arne Gabius, German runner *1982 – Piá, Brazilian footballer * 1982 – Enrico Gasparotto, Italian cyclist * 1982 – Michael Janyk, Canadian skier *1984 – Piotr Trochowski, German footballer *1985 – Mayola Biboko, Belgian footballer * 1985 – Jakob Fuglsang, Danish cyclist * 1985 – Mike Jenkins, American football player * 1985 – Justin Masterson, American baseball player * 1985 – Kelli Waite, Australian swimmer *1986 – David Choi, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer * 1986 – Dexter Fowler, American baseball player *1987 – Ike Davis, American baseball player * 1987 – Jairo Mora Sandoval, Costa Rican environmentalist (d. 2013) * 1987 – Liam Doran, British rally cross driver *1989 – Ruben Popa, Romanian footballer * 1989 – J. J. Watt, American football player Deaths * 880 – Carloman of Bavaria, Frankish king *1144 – William of Norwich, child murder victim *1322 – Thomas, 2nd Earl of Lancaster, English politician, Lord High Steward of England (b. 1278) *1418 – Dietrich of Nieheim, German bishop and historian (b. 1345) *1421 – Thomas of Lancaster, 1st Duke of Clarence, English soldier and politician, Lord High Steward of England (b. 1388) *1454 – John Kemp, Archbishop of Canterbury *1471 – George of Poděbrady (b. 1420) *1544 – Johannes Magnus, Swedish archbishop and theologian (b. 1488) *1602 – Agostino Carracci, Italian painter and educator (b. 1557) *1685 – Emperor Go-Sai of Japan (b. 1638) *1687 – Jean-Baptiste Lully, Italian-French composer and conductor (b. 1632) *1758 – Jonathan Edwards, English minister, theologian, and philosopher (b. 1703) *1772 – John Canton, English physicist and academic (b. 1718) *1820 – Stephen Decatur, American commander (b. 1779) *1832 – Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, German novelist, poet, playwright, and diplomat (b. 1749) *1840 – Étienne Bobillier, French mathematician and academic (b. 1798) *1881 – Samuel Courtauld, English businessman (b. 1793) *1896 – Thomas Hughes, English lawyer and politician (b. 1822) *1913 – Song Jiaoren, Chinese educator and politician (b. 1882) * 1913 – Ruggero Oddi, Italian physiologist and anatomist (b.1864) *1924 – William Macewen, Scottish surgeon and neuroscientist (b. 1848) *1931 – James Campbell, 1st Baron Glenavy, Irish lawyer and politician (b. 1851) *1942 – Frederick Cuming, English cricketer (b. 1875) * 1942 – William Donne, English captain and cricketer (b. 1875) *1945 – John Hessin Clarke, American lawyer and judge (b. 1857) *1955 – Ivan Šubašić, Croatian lawyer and politician, 23rd Prime Minister of Yugoslavia (b. 1892) *1958 – Mike Todd, American film producer (b. 1909) *1960 – José Antonio Aguirre, Spanish lawyer and politician, 1st President of the Basque Country (b. 1904) *1966 – John Harlin, American mountaineer and pilot (b. 1935) *1971 – Johannes Villemson, Estonian-American runner (b. 1893) *1974 – Peter Revson, American race car driver (b. 1939) * 1974 – Orazio Satta Puliga, Italian automobile designer (b. 1910) *1976 – John Dwyer McLaughlin, American painter (b. 1898) *1977 – A. K. Gopalan, Indian educator and politician (b. 1904) *1978 – Karl Wallenda, German-American acrobat and tightrope walker, founded The Flying Wallendas (b. 1905) *1979 – Ben Lyon, American actor and studio executive (b. 1901) *1981 – James Elliott, American runner and coach (b. 1915) * 1981 – Gil Puyat, Filipino businessman and politician, 13th President of the Senate of the Philippines (b. 1907) *1986 – Olive Deering, American actress (b. 1918) * 1986 – Mark Dinning, American singer (b. 1933) *1987 – Odysseas Angelis, Greek general and politician (b. 1912) *1990 – Gerald Bull, Canadian engineer and academic (b. 1928) *1991 – Léon Balcer, Canadian lawyer and politician, 19th Solicitor General of Canada (b. 1917) * 1991 – Paul Engle, American novelist, poet, playwright, and critic (b. 1908) * 1991 – Dave Guard, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1934) * 1991 – Gloria Holden, English-American actress (b. 1908) *1993 – Steve Olin, American baseball player (b. 1965) *1994 – Dan Hartman, American singer-songwriter, and producer (b. 1950) * 1994 – Walter Lantz, American animator, director, and producer (b. 1900) *1996 – Don Murray, American drummer (b. 1945) * 1996 – Robert F. Overmyer, American colonel, pilot, and astronaut (b. 1936) * 1996 – Billy Williamson, American guitarist (b. 1925) *1999 – Max Beloff, Baron Beloff, English historian and academic (b. 1913) * 1999 – David Strickland, American actor (b. 1969) *2000 – Carlo Parola, Italian footballer and manager (b. 1921) *2001 – Stepas Butautas, Lithuanian basketball player and coach (b. 1925) * 2001 – Sabiha Gökçen, Turkish soldier and pilot (b. 1913) * 2001 – William Hanna, American animator, director, producer, and voice actor, co-founded Hanna-Barbera (b. 1910) * 2001 – Robert Fletcher Shaw, Canadian businessman, academic, and civil servant (b. 1910) *2002 – Rudolf Baumgartner, Swiss violinist and conductor (b. 1917) *2003 – Terry Lloyd, English journalist (b. 1952) *2004 – Janet Akyüz Mattei, Turkish-American astronomer and academic (b. 1943) * 2004 – Ahmed Yassin, Palestinian leader, co-founded Hamas (b. 1937) *2005 – Rod Price, English guitarist and songwriter (b. 1947) * 2005 – Kenzō Tange, Japanese architect, designed the Yoyogi National Gymnasium and Hiroshima Peace Memorial Museum (b. 1913) *2006 – Pierre Clostermann, French soldier, pilot, and politician (b. 1921) * 2006 – Pío Leyva, Cuban singer and author (b. 1917) * 2006 – Kurt von Trojan, Austrian-Australian journalist and author (b. 1937) *2007 – U. G. Krishnamurti, Indian-Italian philosopher and educator (b. 1918) *2008 – Cachao López, Cuban-American bassist and composer (b. 1918) *2010 – James Black, Scottish biologist and pharmacologist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1924) * 2010 – Özhan Canaydın, Turkish basketball player and businessman (b. 1943) *2011 – Artur Agostinho, Portuguese journalist (b. 1920) * 2011 – Victor Bouchard, Canadian pianist and composer (b. 1926) *2012 – Joe Blanchard, American football player and wrestler (b. 1928) * 2012 – John Payton, American lawyer and activist (b. 1946) * 2012 – Matthew White Ridley, 4th Viscount Ridley, English academic and politician, Lord Lieutenant of Northumberland (b. 1925) * 2012 – Mickey Sullivan, American baseball player and coach (b. 1932) * 2012 – David Waltz, American computer scientist and academic (b. 1943) * 2012 – Neil L. Whitehead, English anthropologist and author (b. 1956) *2013 – Vladimír Čech, Czech actor and politician (b. 1951) * 2013 – Fred Jones, Welsh footballer (b. 1938) * 2013 – James Nabrit, American lawyer and academic (b. 1932) * 2013 – Bebo Valdés, Cuban-Swedish pianist and composer (b. 1918) * 2013 – Derek Watkins, English trumpet player and composer (b. 1945) * 2013 – Ray Williams, American basketball player and coach (b. 1954) *2014 – Yashwant Vithoba Chittal, Indian author (b. 1928) * 2014 – Mickey Duff, Polish-English boxer and manager (b. 1929) * 2014 – Thor Listau, Norwegian soldier and politician (b. 1938) * 2014 – Tasos Mitsopoulos, Cypriot politician, Cypriot Minister of Defence (b. 1965) *2015 – Arkady Arkanov, Ukrainian-Russian actor and playwright (b. 1933) * 2015 – Horst Buhtz, German footballer and manager (b. 1923) * 2015 – George Neel, Jr., American businessman (b. 1930) * 2015 – Norman Scribner, American pianist, composer, and conductor (b. 1936) *2016 – Phife Dawg, American rapper (b. 1970) * 2016 – Rob Ford, Canadian businessman and politician, 64th Mayor of Toronto (b. 1969) * 2016 – Rita Gam, American actress (b. 1927) Holidays and observances *Christian feast day: **Basil of Ancyra **Blessed Clemens August Graf von Galen **Darerca of Ireland **Epaphroditus **Jonathan Edwards (Lutheranism) **Lea of Rome **Nicholas Owen **Paul of Narbonne **March 22 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) *Earliest day on which Easter Sunday can fall (last in 1818, will not happen again until 2285), while April 25 is the latest. (Christianity) *Emancipation Day or Día de la Abolición de la Esclavitud (Puerto Rico) *World Water Day (International) External links * Today in Canadian History * * BBC: On This Day Category:Days of the year Category:March